Futureisc(novel)
Futureisc is a future-set novel by famous author George Kilgon. It is the first book in the Futureisc series. The book is about a kid named Shiddo Zid and his adventures in the futureistic year of 5013. Shiddo also had problems with changing adepts such as the Super Hole and the Baseball Nation. The sequel to the book is Future Tech. Futureisc first appeared in the store Barnes and Nobles in the New Releases category. The hardcover edition was released January 14th, 2002. Futureisc was named Gongardian 1# bestseller book in 2004. A film of the same name is thought to be released on September 7, 2012. Many want more books to be written in Futureisc, so Kilgon is making a second series called Third Earth, with different characters and a different plot, but still set in the same futuristic world. Plot The book opens with Shiddo flying around on his rocket skateboard to Flyin' Wedoo, trying to get to the great ceremony in which Flyin' Wedoo kids show their parents and family how they do at rocket skateboarding, and if they do well and get a 95 or higher on their test, they will graduate. Shiddo quickly passes the first few tests, but in the One on One test he is paired up with the best student in class, who is also his rival: Fularius Beachball. While rocket skateboarding, they are nearing the finish line and Shiddo is closing up to Fularius, but he purposely bumps into him and Shiddo falls off the rocket skateboard and lands headfirst into the road, hearing a crack. Shiddo wakes up in a bed, but he cannot think of anything that happened before and his mind is all foggy. He raps his skin and realizes it echoes, like metal, and he wonders what has happened. When he sees the posters of evil people and skulls, he realizes that he is using the Art of Magic to make Queen Haluteru rule over the DreamLand. He finds he cannot control himself, and once Haluteru steps into the room, Shiddo sees she is holding a remote control--to control him. Shiddo tries attacking, but Halteru makes Shiddo strike himself with the deadly magic curse Polarus Yuteru and makes everything turn white before his eyes. Shiddo tries doing magic to save himself, but he only manages to do Weevil Adana, which hopefully will destroy the castle of Haluteru--and her. Shiddo wakes up from his daze and finds out he exploded nothing more than the Fabric Wire, which is the very string that holds everything together of time. There is no time now, and now date, and no future or past. Haluteru, meanwhile, is still trying to rule over the DreamLand with an iron fist, but keeps failing because of the Fabric Wire's destruction. Nobody can remember anything that they did in the past, or even what their name is, as if the whole DreamLand has gotten amnesia. Shiddo sets off to save the Fabric Wire, and rebuild it, though he has no idea where to start from. He stumbles upon the DreamLand National Library, and asks the library ball for answers. When he asks what can he do about anything, the library ball does not respond. Suddenly it glows as bright as the sun and all the light is sucked from the room, as it seems to be being pulled into the library ball. Finally, the library ball grows bigger and bigger until it is bigger than Shiddo, and then it explodes in a wave of light. Flying pieces fly everywhere, and pink and orange spots dance before Shiddo's eyes. He feels as if he is being scooped up into the clouds, but then he sees the ground below his feet, and he crashes down, wondering what has happened. After waking up from his third daze, everything is gone and he is sitting in an empty field. There are no people or any objects, except him. Shiddo is puzzled, and tries to think things through as the night goes on. He cannot figure anything out by the next day, so he goes and sets off to discover what happens. Finally, he meets a person named Grip, who says that he can help him. Grip takes him to an underground house and serves him some tea and bread, telling him about how the new ruler, Haluteru, has shut down all the magic devices and the destruction of the Fabric Wire was just the power to evict all magic. Using the Fabric Wire's power and time, she tried reversing time, but failed miserably and only attempted to suck out all the magic. Grip tells him that she leaves in a castle near the coast, and that she is attempting to reverse time to when DreamLand was ruled by unions. Grip says that there is only one chance to stop her, and if he fails, DreamLand will be destroyed and no more will there be magic or anything else. Grip and Shiddo set off to find Haluteru's castle. Over at Haluteru's castle, Grip attempts to get into the room and fights the guards, but they have the power of magic and both Grip and Shiddo are put into prison. Shiddo is angry and attempts to escape, but is unable. He begins to cry as Haluteru arrives and teases him. She also says that she has almost reversed all the time in DreamLand, and that soon it will be all gone. Grip looks at Shiddo and mouths "We're doomed." After a few moments, Shiddo sees the same spots dance before his eyes, and tells Grip that the time is reversing, but Grip, before he can respond, is frozen in air, his body stiff and unmoving. He disappears, and soon Shiddo is unable to move, the same thing happening to him before his third daze. Then he gets dazed again, but when he wakes up he can see nothing, before he gets up and realizes that they are in the holding area of Haluteru's caslte. Haluteru arrives and cackles, showing them what happened, and saying that she now rules the DreamLand, and that soon it will be gone and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Shiddo screams in terror. Shiddo is put into the backyard to do back-breaking labor, and at the end of the day, he continues to work all through the night. By the morning, he is so tired that he feels as if he is about to die. The rest of DreamLand is the same. Shiddo figures the only way to stop this is to get into Haluteru's throne and retrieve the magic, otherwise DreamLand will die out, forever. Shiddo tells Gray to disguise, and they both find a good puddle of mud and roll in it. Ater disguising themselves to look as homeless people so that no one can notice them, they go inside the castle, where, instead of taking them to Haluteru, Haluteru comes down herself. She says that they will be weak and of no use to her, so she takes him downstairs past the prison to another room. Light is shining from it. Shiddo and Grip brace themselves, and as they enter, they discover that the magic is held here. Haluteru smiles and says that they will be of the best, and she tells them to control the magic and if they do otherwise, down they go. Shiddo and Grip reluctantly agree, and for the rest of the days, they are put over guard by strong, tough-looking guards. Shiddo and Grip have an advantage, now that they know how long the city will be until destruction. From Shiddo's studyings, they now have a week to save DreamLand, and they figure, if they can't do it, they must as well get someone else to do their work. They wonder how they will get in touch with someone else, and Shiddo tells Grip he has the perfect idea. After he tells Grip it, he smiles, nods, and then continues putting the magic level down. Meanwhile, Shiddo talks with the guards. Shiddo asks one of them what is behind the door in the corner, and the man smiles, showing yellow, dirty, teeth, and unlocks the door. Behind it is Haluteru herself, and they find out it is her throne. She looks up, confused, and finally figures out what is going on. She says that she knows what Shiddo wants to do, and that there is only one thing she can do about him. Shiddo is knocked out yet again by Haluteru, but before he is, he remembers seeing the Fabric Wire in the corner, locked inside a bullet-proof, fire-proof, magic-proof, unbreakable case. Shiddo knows there must be ''some ''way to open it, but it is not too long before he is knocked out. Meanwhile, Grip tries to find a way to make the magic go up, but the guard discovers him and takes him into Haluteru's throne. Grip freezes with fright at the sight of Shiddo, with gray skin, glazed, frozen eyes, and limp hands. Grip tries to fight the guards that are holding against him, but one punches him in the face, and knocks him to the side. Haluteru and the guards try to fight against him, but they get the upper hand and Grip is knocked out. Both of them do not wake up again, and Haluteru cackles as she watches the magic lower. The day after tomorrow, DreamLand would be destroyed. Haluteru watches DreamLand crumble to pieces as people die and buildings fall one by one, and she smiles, knowing there is nothing Shiddo and Grip can do to stop it. But, because of the lack of magic, the Fabric Wire begins to shut down, slowly re-enabeling the world. Haluteru is angry, but she knows there is nothing she can do to stop it, because both ways will reset DreamLand. Everything begins to bloom and be happy again, but there is only one problem wrong: the Fabric Wire's power is overloaded, and it explodes, destroying the whole of DreamLand. Haluteru screams as DreamLand explodes, and everything disappears. Shiddo miraculously wakes up to find himself in front of the Library Ball. He blinks, not knowing what happened, but slowly asks it a question: "Are...are we saved?" The Library Ball responds that they are, and Shiddo jumps up. He does not know how they survived, or what happened to Grip or Haluteru, or whether the Fabric Wire is still intact, but he knows that these questions will be answered another time. He heads home, smiling, and the next day, after telling Dream Scouts about his adventure, gets his Survived 17 Days In Dangerous Situations badge. Background DreamBrain An online version of Futureisc will be released on December 12, 2013 on DreamBrain. George Kilgon has spoken at a Noble Novels Club meeting that it will include one hundred and twenty new pages, and an excerpt from the first book in Third Earth. George Kilgon is now speaking for a lucky twenty schools to get a free printed copy of Third Earth. Sequel Futureisc was the first book in a eleven-book franchise(nine books added with Third Earth). The second, Future Tech, was released on April 9, 2005 and was on the bestseller list for one hundred and two weeks(number 2, below Journey to the Center of DreamLand by Jewels Vorne). There are seven more books in the new series, Third Earth, titled *Welcome to Third Earth(345 pages) *Welcome to Third Earth Again(467 pages) *Magic Ball, On the Wall(682 pages) *Seven Dragons and a Journey(975 pages) *Secret Passage Through the Underground Underworldbeyond(1456 pages) *The Space, the Water, and the World(1899 pages) *Lost(2775 pages) *Searching(3673 pages) *Found(5968 pages) Found topped the record for the longest book in DreamLand, now above The Horror Library by C.R. Tibson.